


A World Awash in Miracles

by MaximoBull



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: (now in platonic), Gen, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Miraculous!Nathaniel AU, Nathaniel is Jewish, Original Kwamis, Wolf!Nathaniel, akumatization leaves trauma, other miraculouses in future?, playing by ear, sorta?, starts in medias res
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 14:26:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14114298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaximoBull/pseuds/MaximoBull
Summary: Nathaniel Kurtzberg was always just the artist. The weird kid. The quiet, cowardly boy who doodled superhero fan fiction, and never paid attention in class.The boy who let a butterfly's wings change him into a monster.But miracles have a funny way of happening how you least expect them to.





	A World Awash in Miracles

**Author's Note:**

> This has been bumping around in my brain for a while, so I thought I'd give it a go. Enjoy!

Akuma attack.

 _Just_ what Nathaniel needed!

And worse, it was Mrs. Mendeleiv, the teacher from the underworld! A shrill cackle split the air behind him as Mrs. Mendeleiv's students scattered out of her classroom- the ones that were able to escape, anyway.

"Run all you like, brats, but you'll never escape _The Chemist_!" the evillized science teacher shrieked, floating through the open door. She looked around, wild eyes hidden behind goggles, for her targets. Oh yes, those awful students would face her wrath! The wicked wingbeat of the Akuma butterfly in her brain spurred her on, pushing down the part of her that cared about her pupils, and she soon found Nathaniel Kurtzberg fleeing from her, Juleka Couffaine and Sabrina Raincomprix at his sides.

"A-ha!"

"Oh _no_ ," Nathaniel moaned as he heard the sound of something whistling through the air. "Hurry!" he urged, grabbing the hands of his classmates and yanking them forward just as a flask shattered where they once were, sending weird tendrils of teal foam curling up, grasping for students to capture.

"W-Where are we going?" squeaked Sabrina.

"No idea!" Nathaniel shouted back. "To hide!"

"Oh jeez," Juleka whimpered as the ear-stabbing laugh of The Chemist rang out again. The trio of students picked up the pace, hastening towards the library, which was currently empty. Once they were past the door, they immediately shut it and slammed several carts against it. As she tried to get a grip, the goth-styled girl assessed the situation mentally.

Mrs. Mendeleiv had been Akumatized, something that pretty much everyone at the school had experience with. Juleka knew what it did to you- suppressed your sanity and compassion, brought your focus entirely upon your anger and malice, gave you destructive superpowers, and whoever was behind it- that Hawk Moth person- asked you to get Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous jewels for him, as payment for giving you powers.

No doubt, the two heroes were on their way. At least Juleka hoped so. She, Nathaniel, and Sabrina were hiding out in the library, hoping The Chemist would ignore them or not be able to get through their barricade.

Futile hope, really.

"Hydrochloric _aciiiiiid_!" The Chemist sang as the library door and their carefully (haphazardly) constructed barriers melted away bit by bit. Sabrina had already panicked, running to the darkest, most secluded corner of the library she could find, and Juleka was about to do so herself, before she noticed Nathaniel was...

Having a conversation with his schoolbag.

Okay, _what_?

"But, but there's witnesses!" the timid artist hissed into the bag, and Juleka thought she was hallucinating when she heard something inside speak back.

"I know, but you're gonna have to hold her off until Bug-Out and Kitty-Cat can get her de-evillized!" came a weird, squeaky voice, like a cartoon character’s.

"Uuuuugh, you're right, but I wish I didn't have to blow my cover to do it..." Nathaniel sighed and cringed, ready for the worst, and he raised his closed fist to his heart. Juleka noticed the cuff of his sleeve slip down, and for the first time, saw a bracelet made of plain brown wooden charms around his wrist. All of the charms seemed to be moon shapes- crescent, half, gibbous, full- except for one, which was carved in the shape of a wolf.

"Raggur," Nathaniel said, " _run wild_!"

Silver light began to radiate around Nathaniel like a full-body halo, and Juleka watched in shock as a fluffy little creature with silvery-blue fur floated out of his schoolbag, then spun into his bracelet. The moon charms turned bright yellow and the wolf charm turned silver, before the light grew so bright Juleka had to look away. When she was able to look back at Nath, her jaw went slack.

Nathaniel Kurtzberg, shy comic artist, had become a _superhero_.

He wasn’t Cat Noir, and he certainly wasn’t Ladybug. Rather than being dressed in form-fitting spandex, he was wearing a thick, comfy-looking silver hoodie, with two triangular holes cut out of it, and he had a sash around his waist that resembled a tail. He was wearing silvery tights and combat boots as well, and there was a grey domino mask over his eyes. Two wolf ear-shaped clips were attached to his hair, and his eyes had become amber in color.

Whoa.

Sabrina came out from her corner, gawping at the mysterious hero. Juleka had to manually close her mouth.

"Nathaniel?” Sabrina asked timidly. Nathaniel turned to her, and nodded slightly.

“Wolf D’argent, for now,” he corrected, before turning his attention to the door. The girls noticed a pair of gauntlets on his arms, attached to which were Wolverine-style claws. However, instead of throwing a punch, he instead kicked the half-melted mess of carts at the doors, blowing them open and startling The Chemist.

“Why, you-!” she shrieked, flailing in midair to dodge the rolling carts. “Who are you!? Some pretend hero, trying to live up to Ladybug and Cat Noir?”

“I’m more than just pretend, Chemist!” Wolf shot back, before leaping at her. The Akumatized science teacher barely had time to react before they were in a tussle, alternately grappling and throwing punches, and the added weight of Wolf D’argent made the floating Chemist descend to the first floor of the courtyard with him in tow. She shook him off, but the wolf hero wasn’t so easily deterred. Meanwhile, Juleka and Sabrina watched with worry and horror from the library.

“Nathaniel’s gonna get hurt!” Sabrina gulped.

“I- I dunno,” Juleka mumbled, clenching her fists. She really didn’t- from what Nathaniel had said to the creature in his schoolbag, he wasn’t inexperienced at being Wolf D’argent. Was he the same type of hero as Ladybug and Cat Noir? With a Miraculous and everything? How long had he been doing this? “We’ll just have to watch and see…”

To his credit, Wolf D’argent was putting up a good fight. He was a bit more aggressive of a fighter than Ladybug and Cat Noir were- while they rarely directly attacked Akumas, Wolf used his claws to deflect The Chemist’s flasks of strange chemicals, and attempted to sweep kick and sucker-punch her several times. However, he was eventually blindsided when The Chemist took a different tack. Spying Rose (poor, innocent, sweet Rose!) cowering under a bench, she snickered and held out a flask, which filled with the teal incapacitation chemical, then flung it at her. Wolf yelped and dived to save her, which was his undoing. He got caught in the tendrils of teal foam, which hardened to restrain him mid-dive, and The Chemist cackled.

“The big bad wolf isn’t so scary now, is he?” the villain asked with a wry grin that looked utterly wrong on Mrs. Mendeleiv’s sour face, stalking towards him with the practiced strut of a supervillain. “And no Ladybug or Cat Noir to save you. I’ll just be taking that Miraculous of yours…” She reached out a hand...

“Not if I have anything to say about it!” came a familiar female voice, and something red and black whizzed down through the air and tangled itself around The Chemist’s hand.

“ _Ladybug_!” Juleka, Sabrina, and Wolf D’argent all shouted, faces breaking out into grins.

“ _And_ Cat Noir!” added the familiar voice of Ladybug’s partner in crime-fighting, leaping onto the scene as well. The fight took a drastic turn once Paris’s main heroes were on the scene. Chemist upped her game, summoning and flinging flasks that did all sorts of things: created bubbles, burst into flames on impact, emitted sleeping vapor (as Chloé Bourgeois found out when one hit her in the face). Luckily, Ladybug and Cat Noir were in impeccable form. They ducked, dodged, jumped, weaved, deflected, and not a single flask hit its mark!

“Looks like you were really in the _doghouse_ , Wolf D’argent,” Cat commented, raising an eyebrow as he bashed the foam prison around Wolf open.

“Very funny, Cat Noir,” Wolf muttered, getting up. “This calls for some extra firepower… or _ice_ power.”

“You gonna do what I think you’re gonna do?” Cat asked as the two slid under a blast of flame from a flamethrower flask.

“Yup,” Wolf said, grinning. “The Chemist is looking pretty steamed… How about I cool her off? Hey, Chemist!” he called.

The akumatized teacher looked in his direction, irate as she fended off Ladybug’s attempts to restrain her with the yo-yo. “What?!” she asked angrily.

“ _Winter Miracle!_ ”

“His special power!” Sabrina breathed, watching silver and cyan light begin to swirl around Wolf’s claws. “What does it do!?”

“I don’t know,” Juleka said, eyes peeled. Both girls could only ogle as Wolf leaped forward and delivered a punch towards The Chemist, only for the light around his claws to rush out and splash against her! It seemed to liquefy, then crystallize, and soon, The Chemist’s hands were bound together by a makeshift manacle of ice!

“What the-?” The Chemist growled as she tried to remove the chilly shackle, to no avail. The fight was easily won after that- while Chemist eventually broke the shackle, it had given Ladybug enough time and distance to safely cast Lucky Charm, which gave her a spool of wire. Cat Noir cast his Cataclysm on a staircase to bring it down and distract The Chemist, and Ladybug used the wire to trip The Chemist up while she was charging towards Cat, before binding her in her yo-yo.

“Alright, let’s see,” murmured Cat Noir, picking up her goggles as she shrieked and flailed. “This oughta do it!”

“That Miracle sure was well timed,” chuckled Ladybug. Cat Noir snapped the goggles in half, and an Akuma flew out! "No more evil-doing for you, little Akuma." Wolf D'argent winced as he watched the Akuma flap dizzily about, dazed by its host's defeat. The creature was only evil because its master was, but...

Luckily, he didn't have to see it for long. Ladybug snatched it up in her yo-yo, then retracted it and tapped it open, allowing a pure white butterfly to flap away. The heroes watched it go, then turned towards The Chemist, lying down in a daze. Ladybug retrieved her wire.

“ _Miraculous Ladybuuuuuuug_!” she called, flinging up the Lucky Charm, and everything went back to normal. This had been one of the less destructive Akuma attacks, thankfully, so only minor repairs had to be made. When all was said and done, there was a three-way “Pound it!”, before Wolf D’argent’s bracelet beeped. “Oh, no, I’ve gotta dash,” he fretted. “I only have a little while before I detransform!” “We’d better split too, my Lady,” Cat Noir agreed. “See you next time?”

“See you next time!” Ladybug agreed. The three of them split, all of them darting away out of sight, and Mrs. Mendeleiv, free of Hawk Moth’s bewitchment and very confused, struggled to her feet. The trio of heroes would comfort her later, but for the time being, Nathaniel found a place to hide and detransform, then returned to the library. Time to face Juleka and Sabrina. “Ugh, that was exhausting,” he huffed, hands on his knees.

“Are you okay?” Juleka asked, lacing her hands together.

“I will be,” Nathaniel promised.

Sabrina was bursting with questions. “Was that really you? How did you get a Miraculous? Did you get Akumatized again?”

“In- in order, yes, long story, and no.” Nathaniel managed to catch his breath, and everyone listened to an intercom announcement that said school was over for the day on account of the Akuma attack. “T-That's convenient. Uh, let's go somewhere private, and I'll tell you what's up.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank three very special people in my life for inspiring me to do this.
> 
> http://doomfisthero.tumblr.com - Good old Jacob, God of Writers and true-blue friend!  
> http://princeoflife123.tumblr.com - Prince, my hero, brother, fellow creative soul, and a longtime friend!  
> http://medixnight.tumblr.com - Medi, an artistic virtuoso who's like a little sister to me!
> 
> Give them a look if you can!
> 
> Kudos are appreciated, thoughts and opinions are loved! Thank you for reading!


End file.
